1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hearing enhancement system, and more particularly, to a hearing enhancement system whose audio signals are directional.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant portion of our population has a certain degree of hearing loss. This can be due to, for example, heredity, noise exposure or simply aging. Hearing aids have been the traditional approach to ameliorate hearing difficulties. However, out of the 26 to 28 million people who are hearing impaired in the United States, only about 20% of them actually wear any hearing aids.
One reason people avoid wearing hearing aids is because hearing aids are not expensive. Typically, they range from about a thousand US dollars for a pair of analog hearing aids to five thousand US dollars for a pair of digital hearing aids.
Another reason for the lack of wide adoption of hearing aids is that there is still a stigma towards wearing them. People who need hearing aids are known as “hearing impaired.” When they go to a dispenser for hearing aids, they are still called “patients.” If given a choice, most people do not want others to know that they need hearing aids. As a result, many people with mild or moderate hearing loss do not wear one.
Basically, there are three major types of hearing aids—the “behind-the-ear” (BTE) style, the “in-the-ear” (ITE) style, and the completely-in-the-canal (CIC) style. The BTE hearing aids have a number of advantages. They are more applicable for those with severe hearing loss. Through the use of venting, they reduce to a certain degree the effects of occlusion, which is the hollowness, echoic or stuffed sensation of hearing one's own voice as one talks with a hearing aid inside one's ear. The BTE aids are encapsulated in relatively thick-walled housings. The housing serves to protect components in the hearing aids from harsh conditions due to temperature, sweat, pressure and impact. However, for those wearing hearing aids, they usually prefer a more inconspicuous type, such as an ITE (or CIC) hearing aid, which is located inside the ear canal.
The ITE (or CIC) designs have other benefits. People who use a telephone typically prefer them because they do not require a telephone loop to work with telephone conversations. People who wear glasses usually also prefer them because the hearing aids do not interfere with the arms of the glasses.
On the other hand, just like the BTE, individual ear molds have to be made for the ITE and the CIC hearing aids. The shell of the ITE hearing aid has to be individually configured based on an impression of the patient's canal. Not only is the hearing aid individually formed, a technician, through experience and craftsmanship, has to custom fit the hearing aid into the patient's canal. For a BTE hearing aid, an ear mold that fits the individual's ear canal is also made. This makes the hearing aid a custom product. If a hearing aid is lost or damaged, it is not as easily replaced.
The repair process can be annoying as well. If a user's hearing aid has to be repaired, the process can take a significant amount of time. Except for well-known brands or for manufacturers that offer a worldwide service, repair parts may not be immediately available. Since most hearing aids are still dispensed through local or regional clinics, they may not have the available parts. Though there is usually a loaner's program that allows the user to borrow a BTE aid during this period, the user may have to live, for days or weeks, with a hearing aid that may not feel comfortable.
Another challenge of an ITE (or CIC) hearing aid is in positioning its receiver and microphone because slight misalignment can lead to feedback and resonance.
Users want the ITE (or CIC) hearing aids to be small to make them inconspicuous. However, the inherent small size of the hearing aids brings along its problems. Due to the small size, the walls of its shell are thinner, making them more vulnerable to damage from heat, sweat and abuse than BTE hearing aids. Further, due to its small size and shape, ITE (or CIC) hearing aids are more difficult to handle. For example, sometimes it is cumbersome to switch batteries. And, it is also easier to accidentally drop an ITE (or CIC) aid than a BTE hearing aid. Finally, an ITE (or CIC) hearing aid custom-fits into the user's ear canal. The occlusion effects can be quite disturbing, particularly for the first time hearing aid users.
Hearing tends to decrease gradually. A person with mildly-decreased hearing normally does not need the same degree of hearing assistance as would one with severely-impaired hearing. Nevertheless, such a person could benefit from mild or moderate enhancement to their hearing.
It should be clear from the foregoing that there is still a need for improved techniques to assist those who are hearing impaired.